Related Debate
by BeezNeez
Summary: Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami are friends on the debate team together. Generally they find themselves on the same side, but, occasionally, they find subjects to debate where they disagree. The most recent example: their classmates' love lives.


"Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko and Peko Pekoyama ought to be a couple," Chiaki Nanami stated in her usual bored- or perhaps simply sleepy- tone, not even bothering to look up from her hand held game, "They suit each other."

Hajime Hinata nodded at his best friend, swallowing a bite of his sandwich in order to give a reply.

"Clearly. They tiptoe around each other, but it's obvious that they like each other. It's a wonder why they haven't started dating already…"

"Mmm." Nanami's own lunch sat untouched, plated neatly on a cloth covered table. Her video game flashed in her hand. "I suppose it's Peko's fault. She acts like they're nothing more than boss and employee, no matter how many times Kuzuryuu tells her that they are more than that."

Hinata found it unusual that Chiaki would even notice these types of relationships, much less bring them up as a topic for conversation. It takes him a moment, therefore, to really process her comment.

"Wait," Hinata leaned forward on his booth bench, vinyl squeaking with the movement, "In her defense, Kuzu has never ACTUALLY stated that they were friends, much less that he wants anything more. And, despite Kuzuryuu's family and… job… he is still kind of a dork. He's too embarrassed to tell her how he feels."

"Peko is ashamed," Nanami adds insistently, "The Kuzuryuu family took her in for the sole purpose of being a tool, and yet she fell in love with the person she is supposed to protect. She probably ignores her feelings, which doesn't help anything."

"I see your point, but I think it is more Kuzu's fault, because if he just told her how he felt she would realize that she was never a tool to him and would have no reason to be ashamed."

By this time, the pair had fallen into their usual debate routine. USUALLY they were on the same side, but, on occasion, in order to sharpen their skills, they picked a topic they genuinely disagreed on. The waitress that had been on her way over to refill Hinata's glass saw the intensity between the two high schoolers and turned away.

"I believe Peko will have to tell Kuzuryuu how she feels or she'll end up waiting forever. There doesn't seem to be a chance he'll make the first move." Chiaki's attention was diverted from the conversation for a few moments as she faced the boss character of the level in her game she was playing. Hinata took this chance to gather his thoughts, and the waitress took the chance to refill drinks.

"The problem is," Hajime began slowly as Chiaki saved her victory and glanced upward again, "They both believe 'actions speak louder' and won't confess. It's irritating but neither will say what's on their mind. Which is sad because-"

"They suit each other. As I said." Nanami completed, though Hinata was not bothered by the interruption. "So maybe the question isn't "why" and more "what can we do".

Hajime nodded as he picked at Nanami's still uneaten sandwich. He opened his mouth to menton Chiaki's lack of skills in romance (as proven by her incompetence at dating simulations) but something caught his and and instead he nudged his female counterpart until she also looked.

Nanami smiled softly at the pair that had just entered. Some would find them intimidating, a well dressed future mafia leader and his straight faced bodyguard, but Hinata and Nanami knew better. Hinata made eye contact with Kuzuryuu and smirked, relishing in the blush on the childish face. Clearly Kuzu had been hoping to not be seen.

The SHSL Yakuza grabbed the SHSL Swordswoman's hand and began to drag her to the other side of the cafe. Bits of their conversation drifted over to the debate team members.

"Young master, is something the matter?"

"No! And would you stop calling me that!?"

Hinata and Nanami shared a glance and a smile, amused with their unbelievable classmates.

"Maybe," Hinata began, "Maybe we shouldn't try to do anything."

"Agreed."


End file.
